A Broken Spirit
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Oneshot, RxB. Ryou believes that if he finds a new life without Bakura, his yami would never cause him suffering. Abuse.


Hello, everyone! I bring you a small oneshot, this time dedicated to Ryou and his yami, Bakura. This fic contains abuse to poor, innocent Ryou as he is trying to find a place in his own life, without Bakura. So, be kind when you review. Read on, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

The sound of screams of terror and pain echoed throughout the empty streets of Domino, storm clouds rolling overhead, casting dark shadows over the deserted city where only few streetlamps were lit brightly. Cold, evil laughter also echoed across the skies, small raindrops beginning to fall, pattering quietly, seeming to ignore the screams and laughter that disturbed the silence in the quiet city. A boy with spiked snowy white hair and chocolate brown eyes rested on the cold concrete, his entire body covered with bruises and bloody wounds, rain pooling around him as he lay. A dark silhouette hovered above him, chuckling cruelly. It lowered itself to the boy, taking hold of his collar, frightening him. The man had the same chocolate brown eyes, but they showed cruelty to all who looked straight into them, and they weren't innocent like the boy that the man held closely to his face, spitting into the boy's face, who recoiled on impact. The silhouette tossed the boy onto the hard ground, cackling, its voice filled with no pity for the boy who lay below him. The storm had grown harder, lightning flashing above them, illuminating the man who showed no mercy to the innocent one on the cement, blood mixing in with the puddle around him. The boy's innocent eyes stared up into the man's cruel, narrow eyes, which wrapped their gaze around the boy's body, seeming to strangle him like a boa constrictor that wrapped itself around its prey. The man kicked the innocent boy out of his way, chuckling as he made his way around the corner to the next street. The boy slowly tried to stagger to his feet, but failed from the wounds, which caused him to collapse onto the unforgiving ground that he now considered his only way of escape. The only way to escape was to crawl, he decided finally. Staggering to his knees, the innocent one started his weak attempt to get to his home without the man following him, though he knew that when he made it, his yami would be there, waiting to create more pain to his hikari.

_Why does he cause me pain? _he thought, tears beginning to fall down his albino face which mixed in with the rain that was planted onto his cheeks. Noticing a glimmer of light in the distance, the boy slowly picked himself up, though he was racked with pain, and tried to make his way to the home. His eyes suddenly flew wide open when he noticed his yami, standing near the doorway.

"No…" the boy mouthed as the man hoisted him up into the air, thunder ringing out throughout the deserted city.

"You have been causing me too much trouble, you little pest," the man growled harshly, throwing the boy onto the ground, who had begun to back away on impact, even though the landing nearly broke every bone within him. The man then began to mock his weak exterior and "pathetic, broken self" as he called it. "Oh, help me! I'm being tortured by the spirit of the Ring! Yugi, please help! Ha! You think that fool Yugi and the Pharaoh are going to help you, Ryou? You're wrong, as you are about to find out." The man casually crossed over to Ryou, hastily taking hold of his right arm. A loud snap, along with Ryou's painful screams could have been heard by all who lived around them, but no one dared to look out their windows at the scene that had unfolded below. Ryou grasped his broken arm, wincing and screaming out in pain. The man pushed the boy onto the ground with his foot, lightning illuminating his gruesome face to Ryou. He looked exactly like Ryou, but two locks of his white hair appeared like two demon horns near his eyes. Around his neck was a golden ring with the Eye of Ujat carved in the middle. The yami cackling cruelly, pushing his hikari onto the concrete once more with his foot.

"It won't be long before you finally find yourself face to face with me again, Ryou," the man hissed darkly, turning his back away from him. He pulled up the black trench coat's collar over his face, chuckling at Ryou's pain. "No, not long at all. You belong to me now, Ryou. I control your life for all eternity. And there's nothing you can do to save yourself. You hide yourself behind your so-called 'friends', when in reality, they ignore you, casting you aside, as if you were a toy doll. And that's what you are to me, Ryou. A broken doll. Innocent on the outside, broken on the inside. Remember that, and you shall reside with me forever more." With that, the man walked off, leaving Ryou on the cold, empty streets.

"I'm not broken," Ryou muttered firmly, slowly staggering to his feet, grasping his broken arm in his left arm. "He just thinks that. That is, I don't think I'm broken…" He remembered in Battle City, Yugi had helped him with his wound during the duel between the Pharaoh and Bakura, his yami. Bakura took his place while getting hit by Slifer, one of the Egyptian God cards. Ryou smiled, even though his body was covered in pain. Sure, what Bakura had said might have been true, but Ryou knew that one day, he would stand up to the spirit, and finally win the fight within himself. The skies became clear as the storm clouds faded, a full moon beginning to sink below the buildings. Ryou sighed, and collapsed onto the ground, weak from the pain and the broken arm he now bore. He would have to begin anew with his life before Bakura came back to him to create more chaos for the innocent boy. But for now, he would be in the comfort of his friends, like Yugi and the Pharaoh. His vision began to fade from him as the sounds of sirens clouded his mind.

"You won't win," he sighed, his body becoming numb as he was placed into the ambulance. A smile was upon his face as they drove off. "You won't win…"

Was it a good oneshot? Be kind when you review.

Review, please!


End file.
